This invention relates generally to a dispenser of the type for dispensing continuous webs of material such as continuous webs of paper towels and the like. More particularly, this invention is directed to such a dispenser adapted for dispensing a continuous first web of material from a first web supply until that first web supply is substantially depleted and during which a continuous second web of material from a second web supply remains free of any dispensing, and then, automatically shifting to dispensing the second web from the second web supply. Furthermore, in one preferred form, the dispenser may be further adapted to continue the dispensing of the second web until the second web supply is substantially depleted and then, assuming an intervening replenishment of the first web supply during the second web dispensing, automatically shifting back to dispensing the now replenished first web from the now replenished first web supply, the dispenser in this preferred form being capable of such alternate shifting on a continuing basis as long as the intervening web supply replenishments are carried out. Still further, in a preferred embodiment form, the princples of the present invention are applied to the structure of a dual roll towel dispenser and whether in that form or another application of the principles of the present invention may include various other component features which contribute to provide a unique dual dispenser construction of maximum efficiency while still maintaining maximum operational qualities.
Various forms of continuous web dispensers have heretofore been provided, the most common example thereof being roll towel dispensers. For instance, the usual roll towel dispenser includes a rotatable supply roll of continuously wound paper webs with the paper web extending therefrom between a drive roll and an abutting pressure roll, and finally from the dispenser through a slot containing a tear blade. Although the dispenser can be power actuated, it is usually manually actuated by the movement of an operating handle in a determined manner for causing the paper web to be dispensed from the dispenser.
Obviously, if a roll towel dispenser is to be serviceable for its intended purpose, it must be maintained with a paper towel supply and this means the periodical replenishment of the towel supply roll. Thus, maintenance personnel are charged with the duty of periodically opening the various roll towel dispensers and surveying the condition of the towel roll therein, and if such towel roll is sufficiently depleted, replacing the same with a new roll. With the prior roll towel dispensers, this required maintenance operation has presented two distinct problems of an increasingly troublesome nature, one involving labor costs and one involving material costs and waste.
Labor costs in our modern economy are continuously rising at least partially due to the continuous upward spiral of inflation which has resulted in the constant search for labor cost reductions. In this particular instance, assuming that the same prior roll towel dispensers are used, maintenance labor costs can only be reduced in one manner and that is less frequent maintenance supply checks of the dispensers. The inevitable result is that at least certain of the dispensers will not be sufficiently periodically checked in order to maintain towel supplies therein at all times and this, in turn, results in inconvenience to the required users of the dispensers.
As to the material cost and waste problem, it is well known that the cost of paper has been rising at a progressively rapid rate and if the roll towel dispensers of the type herein involved are properly serviced by the maintenance personnel, waste problems necessarily result. If the dispensers are properly serviced prior to the towel supply rolls therein being depleted in order that the dispensers will always have a supply of paper towels for dispensing the same therefrom, the towel supply rolls are necessarily removed and replaced prior to the old roll being completely depleted. If the old towel supply rolls remain in the dispensers until they are completely depleted, then the dispensers will necessarily be in a completely depleted and non-usable condition for a period of time prior to the next maintenance operation so as to inconvenience the required users of the dispensers. Thus, on the one hand waste is created by not completely using the towel supply rolls even though, in this case, the dispensers are always maintained serviceable, and on the other hand, although the waste problem can be eliminated by always completely using the towel supply rolls in the dispensers, the dispensers are only periodically serviceable for use by the intended users.